<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>created you first by minabyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946742">created you first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minabyrd/pseuds/minabyrd'>minabyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Praise Kink, Romance, first time (ish)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minabyrd/pseuds/minabyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of summer, Ruby and Christina wine, dine, and lay all their cards on the table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>created you first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this straight through the night so its barely edited, please excuse any mistakes. wanted to get this out for my lovely folk in the groupchat, who have made me feel the full spectrum of human emotion this past week. especially today, laughing more than i have in a good long while. may this quench your thirst until tomorrow (tonight??) evening 🙏</p><p>title from dua lipa’s <i>genesis,</i> full quote: <i>“in the beginning / god created heaven and earth / for what it’s worth, i think he may have created you first.”</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The summer air is just fading to fall, taming the blistering Chicago heat to bestow pleasant growing August evenings. The whole city must be sensing the shift, for it’s a rare moment of peace blanketing over them. Like the seconds between sleep and consciousness. A brief respite before the world wakes up anew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even the ambient noise of the night has settled into a soft lull. A quiet lushness, the world around them nothing but soft murmuring of folk chattering on their porches and faint hints of record players crooning out open windows. Chirping crickets provide their accompaniment, muffling the rest the world just enough to feel away from each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how many times Mama dragged her and Leti to church every Sunday, these summer nights were still the closest Ruby felt to God. Nothing running through her head but pure sensation of her surroundings. Every thought that spends the rest of the year hurtling through her mind is abated, blurring so far at the edges that she can’t even remember what she was meant to be worrying about. Tonight especially, on this balcony bathed in a rising moon, she feels almost decadent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spread of food on the large marble table Ruby's sitting next to only adds to this feeling. There are at least 17 different dishes spread across more plates than she’s seen outside a restaurant, everything from an arrangement of artfully sliced vegetables, to a whole fish oozing rich butter on an honest-to-goodness silver platter. She imagines even royalty would eye her greedily, in all her resplendence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only adds to her feeling of fullness. Not just from the meal, but from the endless cycle of wanting and needing; the way she’s forced her focus on clawing to fill that <em>something </em>deep in her chest. For the first time in Ruby's life, it doesn’t seem such a gaping chasm. Like everything she needs is right within reach of her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This includes the woman sitting across from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally, she would feel guilty about that thought. Normally, she would see the food in front of her a distraction, a bribe to let the sharks circle closer. Normally, that little crack in her chest would be splintering around her heart, warning her of how the mouth whispering pretty words in her ear has teeth stained red, how they’re sharpened to such a fine point where she wouldn’t feel them pierce through the skin, how she wouldn’t notice herself bleeding out until she’s choking on her own thick warm blood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But in the drunken summer heat, Ruby looks over at thin pale hands deftly handling a knife that slices easily through a cut of rare steak, and thinks of nothing else but how they look absolutely alluring in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby follows the barely-browned meat as it is pierced on a long fork and brought up to pink lips, opening so those sharp teeth can bite cleanly through. She watches those long fingers curl around a crystal glass, filled with dark rich liquid, and bring it up to that mouth, the hint of tongue peeking out as she takes a sip. She lets out a long breath as the arch of her neck bobs in a long swallow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Ruby drags her eyes up, Christina Braithwhite’s blue eyes are staring back at her, almost distracting enough from the faint smirk ghosting across her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you had some of the red?” she asks simply, tilting her glass towards Ruby’s direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby clears her throat, and the smirk increases. “Yes,” She says, turning away before she continues to make a fool of herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was the rest of the meal?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Delicious,” Ruby says flatly, staring stubbornly out in the less tempting night. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches Christina shrug, and go back to finishing her plate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite her small frame, Ruby has seen Christina eat more than she ever expected from someone of her class. Of course, it’s always with grace and splendor, the woman knows her way around every size and type of tableware. But it’s like she also knows hunger. Curious, as Ruby thinks of the ease of access she’s had to every physical resource around her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dinner is still the largest spread she’s seen Christina produce though. She must not be immune to the summer mood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not long before she hears a light clink of metal on china, and can see Christina placing her fork and knife onto a clean plate. She swallows the rest of her wine, placing the empty glass down on the pristine tablecloth. Her eyes though wander the spread, pausing where Ruby can spot a plate of delicate truffles, dusted in powdered sugar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you try one of these?” Christina asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby shifts halfway, looking down at the plate. It’s full to the brim, obvious she hasn’t picked one up yet, but she shakes her head at Christina for confirmation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been told they’re filled with a variety of liquors,” Christina says, hovering a hand over them. Ruby is drawn to how the fingers flicker, hesitant above such choices. “Each is its own unique combination.” She eyes Ruby pointedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby frowns. “So… do you want all of them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like you to try them too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you propose I do that?” Ruby scoffs, and gestures to the plate. “Each of these are a bite, max.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina picks one up, drawing it to her half-open mouth. She carefully bites down on the chocolate, leaving it almost perfectly split in half. A faint hint of color paints the filling inside, but from this far away in the pale light, Ruby can’t quite make out what it is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unconsciously, Ruby’s tongue wets her lips. She watches as Christina’s eyes flutter down to watch the movement, before flickering back up to her eyes. Slowly reaching over, she lets her hand sit as an offering in the middle of the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it’s the richness of the food, or the two bottles of wine that sit empty to the side, but instead of throwing the half-eaten scrap back in Christina’s face, Ruby finds herself leaning forward, hand reaching out to pluck the chocolate from between long fingers. Her index finger faintly brushes cool, pale skin, and she has to suppress a shudder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina watches unabashedly as Ruby brings her hand up to her face. She slowly bends her neck to place the rest of the bite on her tongue, curling it into her mouth. Feeling a faint streak of mischief, Ruby licks at the faint bit of melted chocolate on her finger, and can hear the sharp inhale across the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tastes like orange,” Ruby murmurs. It must take a second to process, because Christina is frozen until she blinks just once, looking up at Ruby with faint confusion. “The chocolate?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Christina hums. “I don’t think I noticed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby bites back a smile. “I thought you wanted to know the flavors?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I better try again then,” and Christina reaches for another piece this time on the opposite side of the plate, bringing it slowly again to her mouth. This time she openly teases with her tongue, licking the whole length of the piece she bites off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pattern continues, over and over, brushing fingers and eyes drawn to biting teeth. Every time Ruby swallows she tastes rich cocoa and a faint burning from the liquor, but the heat spreading across her body pushes all other senses far out of her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that’s enough for me,” Ruby says, after what must be the tenth chocolate she swallows. “I can’t be eating this much sugar this late, I'll never get settled.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina just hums, and lets her hand tuck underneath her chin to hold her head up. She doesn’t draw her eyes away even as Ruby settles back on against her chair, turning back out again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to calm herself, Ruby looks out over the garden. She can hear a light breeze rustling the tree leaves, and catch glimpses of color from the night bloomers; the faint purple orchids sprouting along the border, long pink water lilies floating in the small pond, and a cluster of white moonflowers beaming proudly up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking over the flowers lull Ruby back into a more even breath, yet she still feels something prickling at her side. Turning, she sees Christina is still openly staring at her, unmoving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Ruby shifts, curious. “Did I miss chocolate on my face?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina blinks twice, again as if she’s so deep in her mind she has to drag herself back the world to process the mundanities of human communication. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were staring?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” and her features have an almost comical expression for a second, flickering from surprised, embarrassed, and back into a smooth nonchalance as she shrugs. “Yes,” and then looks back up to Ruby’s eyes. “It’s a full moon tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The non-sequitur does nothing to clarify the situation for Ruby, but she lets the moment draw out as Christina tries to find her next words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look… nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby snorts. “Really? That’s all that was running through your mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina chews on her lips, looking everywhere but at Ruby. “No,” she murmurs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No,” Christina repeats, and when she finally glances back up at Ruby, all other teasing dies on her tongue, for the intensity of her gaze burns like white fire. </span> <span class="s1">“No, I wanted to tell you that the moon looks like it was hung at the perfect distance to light your skin. That the stars were arranged in a way to mirror each fleck of brown in your eyes. That the sun was only able to shine because it learned from you how to carry itself in a way that a whole galaxy of planets could feel its light. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to tell you that I know time travel exists because if anyone was to see your face tonight, they could be overcome with nothing more than the need to travel back to the first six days of Earth to tell God what the ideal image of humanity should look like.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The peace that had blanketed Ruby the whole day is ripped from her body, replaced with nothing but the absolute rawness of Christina’s words. It’s terrifying, intoxicating, staring into those deep blue eyes, and <em>feeling </em>every word brush against her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the past two months, Ruby’s body has literally been unmade more times than she can count, but listening to Christina, it’s like someone has reached into her chest and molded her soul into the shape it was always meant to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It feels like <em>flying</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, every tether to this earth that’s been thrown across Ruby's back has been cut in one smooth swing of a knife, hilt held by the woman in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby stands, letting her chair clatter to the ground behind her as she strides across the balcony, stopping to stand over a wide-eyed Christina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get up,” she whispers, and Christina stands, much slower, as if not to spook her. But there is no way Ruby was going to run now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that okay to say?” Christina asks, now staring down at her with soft eyes. The rawness is slowly being replaced with worry, and Ruby is determined to keep them open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leans up to capture Christina’s lips against her own, delighting in the slight gasp before the kiss deepens. Ruby lets her tongue flick out, and she can taste chocolate and rich wine, and something so deeply <em>Christina</em> that it scares her how familiar the taste is burned against her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reluctantly, Ruby pulls back to breathe, and Christina is quick to dip her forehead against hers. Their deep breaths mingle in the night air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know who you think you are, dropping lines like that on a woman,” Ruby says, and she can feel the smile break across Christina’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You asked,” and her eyes are teasing, but Ruby still wants them desperate. She pulls at a thin waist, letting herself walk backwards towards the door leading inside the house, trusting Christina to guide her from any dangers in her way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they’re inside the hallway across from the bedroom Christina pauses at Ruby’s tugging, reaching inside a small drawer for a red vial</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses when Ruby places a hand on her wrist. “No,” Ruby shakes her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina’s eyebrows raise, and to Ruby’s lament, she can watch the moment when blue eyes starts to close off. The icy veneer sliding over the open face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” Ruby asks, desperate to shatter the mask. She leans in for another kiss, but feels a vice on her heart as Christina pulls back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t,” Christina’s voice is small, and Ruby’s fear turns to more gentle confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t do this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby snorts. “What do you mean you can’t? You were fucking me plenty well this morning, so what changed to now? I just <em>saw</em> your face out there,” she gestures to the balcony door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina bites her lip and turns away. “Not like this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not like — ?” Ruby’s eyebrows furrow, and she glances up and down Christina. “In your body?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Christina’s slight nod, Ruby’s eyes finally soften into understanding. She drops the hands at her waist, and sliding one down a thin arm to interlace with Christina’s hand, while bringing the other to turn a dimpled chin back to face her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know who you are, Christina,” she whispers. Christina’s eyes waver, but Ruby’s fingers are strong against her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knowing is one thing,” she swallows. “But when you finally look down and realize who’s against you…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think I’ve haven’t realized who’s been against me this whole time? <em>Inside</em> of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina’s pupils flare, but she’s still forcing some distance, shaking her head. “I can’t, Ruby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve never hesitated as William,” Ruby frowns. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because if you pushed me away as him, what does that really mean?” the harshness of Christina’s voice seems to surprise even her, because she pauses to breathe twice, before continuing, “I would be hurt, Ruby. If you pushed me away as him, I would leave with absolutely no questions asked, but it would still hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if you pushed me away? Like this?” Christina gestures to herself. “It means that the problem is <em>me</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby’s heart aches at Christina’s quiet voice. She’s by no means a loud woman, but Ruby has never heard her quite this <em>small</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have planned every step of my life since I was old enough to realize I could have a hand in controlling it,” she swallows, and brings her free hand up to Ruby’s chest, placing it above her heart. “Except for this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby wonders if Christina can feel the thundering under her palm, the longing song in every beat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the first time in my life, I want someone to look at me and feel <em>something good</em>,” Christina swallows. “Not for what I can offer them, but for who I am.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want someone to love me. As me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the rawness in her eyes is back now, but this time it tugs Ruby in closer, at a glimpse of the maelstrom inside Christina’s soul that has yet to be soothed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby has never backed down from a challenge before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you were a lot of things, Christina Braithwhite, but I’ve never thought you were chickenshit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina blinks, wide-eyed and confused, but also a glimpse of that <em>oh</em>. The something Ruby saw deep in blue eyes the first time she had met her, in both bodies, cutting through any preconceived response Christina had expected. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For all your fancy education and shelves full of dusty books, you sure don’t know how to read another human being. And I haven’t made myself very difficult to read.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tell-tale smirk is back on Christina’s face, and it gives Ruby the motivation to be a little more blunt with ehr words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t lie to you,” Ruby shrugs. “I didn't ever expect to be sleeping with a woman, and especially a white woman. And when you popped out of William’s body?” she raises an eyebrow at Christina’s unabashed shrug. “It took some time to come to terms with it. But I barely knew who you were at that point."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never lied to you,” Christina says stubbornly, and Ruby sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that now, but back then you were just a quick fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quick?” Christina raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant it had only been a couple nights,” Ruby snorts, and then frowns. “Though those two nights had probably made me come more than the rest of my life combined,” and Christina preens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby taps her nose playfully to get her from floating away too far inside her own ego. “But after that?” she runs her arms down Christina’s sides, coming to rest on her hips. “I knew who you were the whole time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never asked before,” Christina’s voice is a little larger now, her usual confidence creeping back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right,” Ruby sighs. “At the start, it was easier. And I may have let that slide for too long. But I’m telling you, I want to do this now,” and she drops her hand to clasp Christina’s again. “Only if that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to make you happy,” Christina whispers, a little too quickly, and Ruby smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then can you please kiss me now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina spares no more wasted time, bumping her nose into Ruby’s in her enthusiasm to press their lips together. Ruby’s hands tighten against her waist as Christina licks into her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though the staggering walk to their bedroom has become one Ruby could make with her eyes closed — and she often does, as Christina’s usually biting and suckling at her neck in a way that makes her struggle to even stay upright, letting strong arms guide her into the bed — this time it feels almost brand new.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it sends a pleasant thrum through her core to realize how much it <em>is</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby lets a smile break across her face as they bump against the bedroom wall, pulling Christina back into her. She relishes the nervous energy Christina is buzzing with, shy with her kisses in a way she never had been as William. In his body, she had never waited to run his hands across Ruby’s full expanse of skin, but Christina's seems locked politely against her hips. His mouth had barely waited before dipping down across her body, but those full lips are almost hesitant against her own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It gives Ruby an advantage, because she realizes she’s been thinking about this opportunity since Christina had stepped out of that pool of blood and flesh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The idea of this power sends such a strong blaze alight through her veins, she swears electricity is shooting out at the tips of her fingers across Christina skin. It roars in her ears, as Christina looks shyly down at her under those large dark lashes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this okay?” Christina asks again, tearing her eyes away from Ruby’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Ruby breathes, and her eyes darken. “I want to feel <em>your</em> lips.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina flushes deeper, and Ruby worries she’s going to pass out with the amount of blood flooding her cheeks. But she quickly recovers, leaning into Ruby to lick up the full expanse of her neck, ending to nip at an earlobe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you want them, Miss Baptiste?” Christina murmurs, and the breath of air against her ear makes Ruby shiver, fingers digging tight into pale skin almost straight to the bones she can feel underneath. It’s alluring, how tiny Christina feels under her hands, compared to William’s broad shoulders, the hard outline of his muscles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Unmitigated power</em>, she thinks, and something inside Ruby clicks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get on your knees,” the words burst, unbidden from somewhere deep within her newly molded soul. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For half a heartbeat, Ruby worries they’re a step too far. But she knows its exactly the right thing to say when Christina’s eyes dilate so wide there’s nothing but a sliver of ice at the rim. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sinks, achingly slow, hands using Ruby’s long legs as a counterbalance. Ruby can feel Christina’s fingers brush against the backs of her thighs, down to her knees, and past her calves, before they pull reluctantly back from smooth skin into her own lap. Her thighs shift against themselves, but she doesn’t move any further. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina Braithwhite sits almost unmoving, staring up eager and waiting for Ruby’s next command. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby almost gives in right then. But she forces herself to breathe, calming the heart threatening to burn straight through her flesh and into the hands of the woman kneeling beneath her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My skirt,” Ruby nods, shifting her hips. Christina swallows heavily before reaching her arms behind Ruby’s legs, fingers taking their time to massage up her ass as they reach for the zipper. She doesn’t waste her time though, tugging down the fabric so it pools at Ruby’s feet. Christina brushes against her calves, gently maneuvering them up one by one to pull the skirt out from under her. She reaches up to do the same for her garters. Ruby notes how her long fingers make quick work of the snap ties and buckles compared to the last time they did this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina goes to pull down her underwear, but Ruby stops her with a soft tug at blonde hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not with your hands,” Ruby breathes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Licking her lips, Christina rises halfway off the ground. With her hands tucked behind her back, she leans forward to gently clasp her teeth against the lacy fabric. Ruby had been thinking about them with every bite of the chocolate, and almost groans at the first brush of them against her thigh. They’re softer than she expected, than she had been imagining. More tamed, perhaps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina takes her time to pull Ruby's underwear down, switching sides every few tantalizing inches. Every time, she nips a little harder at the soft flesh underneath, and Ruby’s breathing quickens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Ruby is able to step back, and places the underwear to the side herself, letting Christina fall back into her kneel. She stares reverently as Ruby unbuttons her own shirt. Part of her wants to put on a show, but the fire in her veins has only grown, and she’s desperate to feel some release. Ruby almost rips the buttons off in her impatience. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You too," Ruby nods down at Christina, who fumbles to pull off her shirt and pants in record time, even before Ruby has finished with just her top. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning back against the wall, gloriously naked, Ruby glances down. Christina is panting slightly now in her kneel, hair spread wildly around her shoulders and barely brushing the tips of her breasts, half spilling across Ruby's arm that moves back to grasp and the strands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please…” Ruby hears the faint whisper out of Christina’s mouth. Her long arms are still tucked behind her, almost shivering with the strain of not immediately wrapping them around part of Ruby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby smiles. “Let me feel you, Christina.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s like unleashing hellfire. Christina dives towards Ruby, and she’s suddenly overcome with sensation. Christina’s hands are massaging up her legs, while her mouth bites at the insides of her thighs. Like a starving beast, she devours every inch of flesh she can reach, and Ruby has plenty to offer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby slams her head back against the wall, moaning deeply as Christina takes her sweet time. She’s inching ever closer to her center, but every time Ruby thinks she’ll finally feel the touch she’s been craving for hours, days, weeks, Christina backs away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s infuriating, in the best possible way, but Ruby can only handle so much of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tease,” she groans, tugging lightly again at Christina’s hair. She looks down to see Christina give her an absolutely filthy glance, before her head bows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby gasps, the feel of full lips against her clit sending shockwaves through her entire body. It’s not new, Christina’s love of burying her head between Ruby’s thighs. In William’s body, she had gone almost straight for her center, still on the stairs that first night. But in her own body like this? Ruby feels every movement intensified at an unreachable magnitude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she moves eagerly against Ruby’s center, Christina’s fingers are teasing up her thighs, circling closer and closer. Ruby brings the hand not buried in Christina’s hair to her breast, massaging it roughly to try and offset the shaking need. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare fucking stop now,” Ruby hisses, and it breaks into a moan as two fingers slip easily inside of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good girl,” the words fall out of her mouth, and she feels moreso than hears the moan out of Christina’s lips, thrumming through her tongue up  Ruby’s center. Unimaginably, it spurs Christina to redouble her efforts. It’s overwhelming, the amount of sensation, and Ruby’s is almost unable to discern any specific feeling other than absolute pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she chokes as Christina curls those long fingers <em>just</em> the right way inside of her to brush against something that has Ruby momentarily forgetting how to breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her aching lungs drag her back to reality, and it’s like a dam has been broken and the words are flying out of Ruby’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Christina, please, please, you’re doing so good, you’re so good, don’t stop, please, keep doing that, <em>good girl</em>…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moans are getting louder now, Christina’s mouth is hitching against her clit as she starts to lose all the fine control over her body from Ruby’s words. But watching Christina lose composure sends even more heat through her body, and Ruby can feel herself brushing up against the edge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Forcing her eyes open, Ruby tilts her head down and lets out a gasp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes trail from Christina’s shoulderblades accentuated in the pale moonlight, watching them almost bursting through her pale skin in her strain to get deeper inside Ruby. Her right shoulder shakes with every stroke of her relentless pace, and watching it tense beautifully with every feel of the fingers inside of her is overwhelming. Christina must sense her, for she looks up with hazy eyes to meet her gaze. All hints of ice in have melted, and they’re left glassy with emotion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the most beautiful thing Ruby’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bites her lips and nods once down at Christina, who’s eyes flutter shut. Ruby feels one last deep stroke inside of her, and suddenly, the lightest brush of teeth bite down on her clit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lights burst against Ruby’s vision, and she lets her head fall back against the door. The strangled moan in her chest comes out in a staccato of choked air as her whole body finally succumbs to the molten fire in her veins, melting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a second, Ruby’s in the stars. Sunlight radiates out of her skin with every heartbeat, illuminating the galaxy beneath her. She can feel every bit of swirling chaos orbiting around her, soaking her up for warmth, light, life. Looking to the side, she sees her a faint halo of pale light, inseparable from her being. Her loyal moon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby comes back to herself with a sharp gasp, the fire in her veins barely fading. For what feels like hours, she barely can focus on anything but the <em>thum-thum-thump</em> in her chest, the only tether to her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, when she can feel the wiggle her fingers, Ruby looks down to see the flash of moonlight against blonde. Christina is slumped against her, resting her forehead on Ruby’s stomach as she breathes heavily. Her arms are loosely wrapped around her calves, twitching every so often. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby gently tugs on her hair. Christina stirs slowly at first, then spurred on with every touch of Ruby’s body. She bends down every few inches, kissing at the thighs, licking at the faint stickiness between them, and biting lightly at her hipbones. Ruby can feel every puff of air on her skin, and with her nerves still blazing, they send tremors up her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Christina rises to her feet, and Ruby pulls her into a deep kiss. She sucks herself off Christina’s lips, biting down not-so-gently, drinking her moan into her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They break the kiss to breathe, foreheads resting against each other in a quiet moment. Their eyes close, and Ruby feels the summer lull and something else entirely now seeping back into her bones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Christina whispers finally, simply, as if the words don’t shatter Ruby’s entire being. <em>Again</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby’s eyes fly open, and she watches as Christina’s splotched red face darkens, her own eyes sending panicked glances around the room. Looking anywhere but at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the second time that night, Ruby brings a hand up to Christina’s chin, brain momentarily fuzzing into nothing when she feels how wet it is, but forces blue eyes to look straight into her own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t run again,” Ruby warns. Christina’s lips part, and she shakes her head softly in Ruby’s grip. Ruby pulls her lips into a half-smile, “Good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina hums underneath her fingers, and Ruby releases her chin to let their foreheads fall back against each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too,” Ruby breathes. “All of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opens her eyes, slower this time, to see tears threatening to spill out of Christina's eyes. Ruby brushes a thumb against her cheekbone, and licks the faint hint of salt off her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It sets Christina into motion, slamming Ruby back against the wall with the enthusiasm of her kiss. Ruby lets her have her fill, and then nudges them so she can push Christina back against the bed, letting them both fall down into the soft silk sheets with a soft thump. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby leans back on her forearms over Christina, running eyes up and down the length of her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever done this before?” Ruby asks, suddenly desperate to know. “Like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina swallows, flickering from Ruby’s mouth to eyes. “No, it’s my first time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby feels her heart swell, her whole body warming at in the trust that’s been placed in her. Slowly, she bends her head, placing a mouth over a small breast, and Christina moans in pleasure. It grows louder as Ruby brings up a hand to massage at her other. When Ruby rolls a tongue against her nipple though, Christina chokes so hard, Ruby worries she’s actually stopped breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her free hand, Ruby starts to make her way up Christina’s thighs, circling teasingly as to mimic Christina’s actions against her. It seems to be just as frustrating, because Christina is squirming underneath her, bucking her hips for some friction as she bites down on her own lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At her entrance, Ruby pulls back from Christina’s chest to stare down hesitantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As many times as Christina has been inside her, Ruby has never once been inside Christina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby glances back up at Christina, who nods once, and smiles. “I trust you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s trembling though as Ruby slips a finger inside of her, and can’t help moaning when she adds another. Ruby just sits there for a few seconds, marveling at the sensation, until Christina squirms again. Her hips urging Ruby to start moving her arm, and she starts at an achingly slow pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s teasing now?” Christina grits through her teeth, and Ruby laughs. She can’t help taking her time, drinking in every expression across Christina’s face, ones that she's never even come close to seeing before and knows she'll never want to miss again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christina is already so close though with the amount of emotion and sensations that had run through her body that night, and soon she’s shaking with strained effort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ruby,” Christina breathes between every stroke as Ruby speeds her movements, “Ruby, Ruby, please, Ruby, I love you, <em>I love you.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking of how Christina had done for her, Ruby curls her fingers in the last few strokes and watches, reverent, as Christina falls apart beneath her with a choked whine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kissing her way up Christina’s neck, Ruby slowly pulls out her hand, letting the ridges of her fingers brush tantalizingly against Christina’s walls, who moans deeply the whole way. She brings her hand to Christina’s mouth, to stroke at her cheek, but gasps as Christina turns her head and wraps her lips around Ruby’s fingers, sucking deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she’s licked them clean, Christina releases her fingers with a soft <em>pop, </em>and looks back up at Ruby with half-lidded eyes. There are drying tear-tracks down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby bends to kiss them clean, before pressing once more against Christina’s lips. She rolls onto her side, and Christina shuffle against her, pulling up the sheets before she tucks her head into Ruby’s chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and intertwining their legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” and Ruby may have not even heard her if not for the reverberation against her collarbone. She brings a hand up to stroke gently at blonde hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for trusting me,” Ruby presses a kiss to the top of her head, and she feels Christina snuggle in closer, smiling against her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They drift off like that, their own cocoon of warmth in the cool of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p><p>yes, christina cries during sex for the first time in her own body. no, i will not take any further questions. </p><p>sigh!! i sat down to write a quick smut scene and ended up with a lot of feelings about summer and food, emotional processing, and some unsubtle deity feelings. im a scorpio AND bisexual, sue me. do please let me know how you feel about it fellow friends and/or clowns! your words make me feel like i too can be chaotic dumbass enough to achieve world domination through simping for a goddess!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>